


Kiss Your Soul Goodbye

by Jakathine



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Emotional Manipulation, Exploitation, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Manipulation, Sexual Tension, Summer, Surprise Kissing, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine





	

A car whizzed past on the road, kicking trash up and over the pavement before eventually fluttering their way down the alley where Credence stood. It was only a little after noon and he had been visiting this district of the city for its high number of vagrants. As it was the summer he was somewhat a little grateful most of his duties placed him into the shade of buildings. No matter what time of year Mary Lou forced him to wear the same black on black layers of clothing. Credence felt it was because she did not like him, though he never did know why.

He carefully placed the last of the the Second Salem adverts on a section of the red brick, knowing that the bums who circuited around these parts would see them and perhaps come to meetings if only for the food.  As he turned away from the wall and walked towards the street a light tug on his left sleeve gave him pause. 

Credence turned his head to see Mr. Graves’s dark eyes shining amid the shadows and beckoning him back with a slight curl of his finger. Credence looked towards the street, still brightly lit and bustling with people who were already swerving to avoid stepping too close, before taking the few steps back that put him into the alleyway. As he stepped backwards he could feel the heat radiating off of Mr. Grave’s body as he stepped in close. A hot palm is pressed to Credence’s lower back as he incidentally steps too close, causing him to turn around and face Mr. Graves. He realized then just how close he was.

There were only a few inches between their bodies, close enough for Credence to watch Mr. Graves’s facial expression shift from its usual calm demeanor to something more. The previous calmness was quickly clamped back down as Mr. Graves moved back. The gap  that replaced him made Credence longing for Mr. Graves to move closer again. 

Credence noticed right away that. Mr. Credence had shucked his usual longcoat for once. Instead he was simply wearing his always crisp white shirt with a dark grey vest and matching light grey slacks.

If Credence had not been feeling the heat before he certainly was now and his collar felt too tight. He tried to subtly reach up to loosen it and Mr. Graves’s eyes followed his movement.

Mr. Graves tutted and reached up instead, past Credence’s own hands to unclasp the collar and undo the first button, “That woman has you wearing full black in the heat of summer. Posting newsletter just after noon as well.”

Credence had his hands paused in the air, halfway still from his collar, and stood ramrod straight as Mr. Graves continued to talk. He had lost track of exactly the conversation was about, his attention focused on the wet pink of Mr. Graves’s lips as he spoke. Suddenly sound ceased and Credence belatedly realized Mr. Graves was aware of his staring.

“See something you like, Credence?” Mr. Graves asked, his tone soft but not necessarily teasing.

In a streak of bravery Credence looked directly into Mr. Graves’s eyes, a silent plea in his own. Mr. Graves quirked a smile and slid one hand behind Credence’s head before drawing him into a searing kiss. It started as a firm pressure against his lips, confident but not overwhelming. Credence’s heart felt as though it were to bursting as he brought himself closer and attempted to kiss back with equal force. It was a bit messy but Mr. Graves welcomed him, opening Credence’s mouth with gentler kisses that left him panting. The heat was building and Credence felt his confidence slip and slide, extracting himself with effort and breathing heavily.

His lips felt puffy and there was a trail of saliva left on Mr. Graves’s chin. Credence watched as Mr. Graves reached up and wiped it off with the back of his hand then smiled good-naturedly.

“Not bad, Credence,” he remarked, dark eyes dancing with mischievous play, “Perhaps I can show you more next time.”

“Next….time?” Credence asked, his heart daring to hope.

Mr. Graves nodded, “Until then I must go. Get home and out of those clothes. You look a little... flushed.”

Credence swallowed the lump in his throat and watched Mr. Graves disappear in a swirl. He stood there for a few moments willing away the erection that had formed before walking into the street to follow parallel to passersbys who knew no better what he had been up to.

 


End file.
